1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera with a fingerprint identification function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are widely used for taking pictures, some of which might be important to people who own the cameras. However, when the digital camera is borrowed, lost, or stolen, pictures in the digital camera may be accessed by unauthorized people.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a digital camera, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.